Nekos nekos everywhere
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Happy encuentra un extraño aparato que utiliza para alejar a lector de charle, pero combinado por accidente con magia de dragon salyer causa que los nekos se vuelvan humanos y los dragon salyer nekos. Multiparejas. NALU, happyxcharle, ROWEN, un poco de nali, GALE, stinyu/roukino, lectorxfrosh, LAMI... Y a ver que mas x3


Hois, este fic está dedicado a los nekos y sus dragón salyer… haha y también romance como que no xD…

.

.

.

.

-mira Natsu, ¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto Happy curioso a su amigo cabello de cereza

-no lo sé Happy, es mejor que lo dejes. Mejor vamos a casa de Lucy por algo de comida-. Dijo sonriente y ansiando asaltar la nevera de la rubia. Pero Happy había tomado el extraño objeto metiéndolo en su mochila "servirá de algo" pensó.

.

Era un día tranquilo, Lucy recién despertaba y se sentía verdaderamente estupenda. Recién concluida la misión de ese mes tenía suficiente dinero para la renta y para solventar sus gastos, por si fuera poco no estaba ni herida, o sintiéndose mal como de costumbre… y ese aroma delicioso a comida que… "esperen un momento, ¿comida?" pensó mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente pensando que su día perfecto había terminado.

-¡qué bueno que despiertas Lucy!-.

-¿qué haces aquí Happy?-.

-yo lo traje-. Comento Natsu

-¡esa no es la pregunta! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Bueno no era como si fuera algo nuevo

-esa no es forma de tratarnos Lucy, si te enfadas siempre te harás más vieja más rápido-. Lloriqueo Happy lo mas fingidamente que pudo

-¡a quien le dices vieja!-.

-ne Lucy, no te pongas así o te aras más vieja. Recuerda que hoy viene a visitarte Yukino-. Le sonrió mientras la rubia tenía un aura gris y pensaba si enserio estaba vieja.

-ho es verdad-. Salto de la cama hacia la ducha, tenían que llegar al gremio para recibir a la peliblanca.

-¿Lucy quieres desayunar?-.

-¡sal de la ducha Natsu!-.

* * *

Todo transcurría de manera normal en Fairy Tail, Juvia perseguía a Gray mientras este se desnudaba, Cana bebía sin parar de su barril, Wendy se encontraba junto a Charle en una de las mesas del gremio y Gajeel se encontraba en compañía de Lily y Levy.

-¡Natsu-san!-. Se abrieron las imponentes puertas mostrando a un rubio con su sonrisa de colegiala a punto de llegar al orgasmo

-das pena-. Murmuro Rogue a sus espaldas mientras que por la nunca de Lector y Yukino resbalaba una gotita de sudor por los gritos de fangirl de su compañero

-Natsu no está aquí-. Les comunico Gajeel restándoles importancia

-¡hola Yukino!-. La saludaba Mirajne, arrastrándola hasta la barra para darle algo de tomar

-h-hola Charle-. Saludaba Lector sonrojado a la pequeña gata

-Fro piensa que das pena, das pena-. Le dijo bajito el de traje de rana ante la actitud de su amigo

-Rayos cuanto tiempo-. Ahora Gajeel y Levy le daban la bienvenida al dragón slayer de las sombras

-pero.. pero yo… yo y… Natsu-san…-. Un aura azul empezó a rodear a Sting que se encontraba arrodillado en las puertas de la cofradía, porque nadie lo recibía, nadie lo valoraba…

* * *

-¡Natsu! Ayúdame-. Se escucho el grito de Happy provocando que de inmediato Eucliffe se recuperara y se pusiera de pie para recibirlo

-Natsu-san cuanto tiempo sinasiycdvleidvf-. Y fue impactado por un gato azul.

-¡maldito Happy eso te sacas por llamarme vieja!-. Gritaba Lucy furiosa

-pero ya estas algo mayorcita-. Comento Natsu que recibió el mismo destino que el neko.

* * *

-¿Cómo has estado Yukino?-. Le preguntaba Lucy a su amiga. Ellas acompañadas de Mirajne, Erza, Levy, Wendy y Lissana. Se encontraban en una mesa hablando animadamente.

-espero que te estén tratando bien en Sabertooth-. Comento Mirajne con aura oscura, sabía que si la chica dudaba los dos dragón slayer que la acompañaban sufrirían.

-me ha estado yendo muy bien Lucy-sama, y me están tratando bien-. Se sonrojo

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Lissana ante su reacción

-bueno es que… Lissana-sama ¿a alguna le ha pasado que sus compañeros les agarren por accidente una o las dos?-. y a punto a los pechos de Heartfilia

Ahora un aura azul embolia a Levy y Wendy que se tapaban el pecho con sus brazos

-b-b-bueno J-J-Jellal y e..en e-el par-par-parque a-a-acuat-acuático-. Tartamudeaba Erza sonrojada

-ara ara Yukino-chan, Laxus una vez me toco una pero fue hace mucho tiempo-. Y Laxus estornudo recordando la primera vez que vio el satan soul más poderoso de la peliblanca

-a mí una vez Natsu me toco una cuando éramos niños-. Argumento Lissana sonriendo sin percatarse que su hermana acababa de lanzar una mirada de "maldito Natsu te voy a matar"

-¿de verdad? a mi me las toca todo el tiempo-. Y Lucy se llevo las manos a la boca, acababa de decir algo que sonaba bastante raro.

-¿d-de verdad?... porque un día Rogue-sama me toco una cuando buscábamos a Frosh y luego Sting-sama me toco ambas cuando estábamos jugando en la piscina con Lector-. Se sonrojo cubriendo sus pechos y un letrero de "MAS PLANO QUE UNA LLANURA" caía encima de Levy y Wendy

.

* * *

-woow entonces los dos le tocaron las tetas a Yukino-. Hablaba Natsu provocando un leve sonrojo en Rogue y Sting

-pero Natsu-san tu tocas a Lucy-san todo el tiempo-. Se defendió Sting

-ahora que lo dicen Jellal toco a Erza en el parque acuático-. Tomo la palabra Romeo

-chiquillos ahora toman el conteo de quien a tocado a quien, yo tuve un accidente así con Mirajne y por poco no la cuento-. Y Laxus se llevo las manos a la boca pensando que si Mirajne se enteraba que se lo dijo a alguien seguro terminaba castrado.

-¿Gajeel te ha pasado eso con Levy-san?-. Pregunto Rogue aun avergonzado

Y fue entonces cuando un letrero gigante cayó sobre Gajeel y Romeo que decía algo así como "PLANO"

-hahaha pero sí que agarran-. Se puso a reír Natsu, -yo he tocado a dos chicas, a Lissana una vez que éramos niños pero ella ya tenía más pechos que Wendy. Y con Lucy siempre me pasan esas cosas.

-wow Natsu-san con dos chicas-. Comento Sting mientras Gajeel y Romeo aun eran aplastados por el letrero de "PLANO" y uno más encima de ese que decía "QUE AGARRAN"

.

* * *

-aléjate de Charle ¡aye!-. Gritaba Happy al borde del llanto pues Lector acosaba a su gatita

-se portan como unos niños-. Les regaño Lily

-como niños-. Apoyo Frosh

-ahora veras maldito gato-. Retomo la palabra Happy

-tú también eres un gato-. Esta vez hablo Charle. Todos observaban como Happy sacaba un extraño aparato de su mochila verde apuntándolo a Lector.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Los ojos de Lector se volvieron platos mientras un rayo salía de esa cosa en dirección a él y Charle. Pero en lugar de impactarlos solo a ellos se expandió a toda la mesa recibiendo una descarga todos los nekos.

.

-Happy que ocurre-. Se puso de pie rápidamente Natsu

-Frosh-. Y todos corrieron tras los nekos

-pero en cuanto Natsu tomo el extraño aparato lo activo una vez más causando que una nueva descarga llegara a los dragón salyer, Laxus al ser el dragón salyer del rayo trato de devorarlo pero los resultados que obtuvieron con aquel rayo mesclado con magia de dragón salyer no fueron los mejores…

.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-. Hablaba un pequeño neko rosado que de su cuello colgaba una pequeña bufanda

-¿Natsu eres tú?-. Preguntaron Lucy y Lissana impactadas

-salamander es un neko hahahaha-. Se burlaba un gato de color negro con piercings

-Gajeel tu también- hablo Levy preocupada, pero zarandeándolo.

-¿tú eres Laxus?-. Pregunto Mirajne cargando al neko amarillo con manchas en forma de rayos, que también traía una pequeña capa y los audífonos usuales de picos.

-si-. Contesto molesto

-¿Rogue-sama, Sting-sama?- alzaba en sus brazos Yukino al neko amarillo con un pendiente en su oreja y a otro negro con una capa.

-s-si-. Respondió apenado Rogue al tenerla tan cerca

-esto no esta tan mal-. Argumento Sting a su favor abrazándose de los pechos de la chica, pero el neko de color negro lo golpeaba

-¡pervertido!-. Grito un neko más pequeño de color azul

-Wendy-chan… ¿eres tú?-. Pregunto dudoso Romeo alzando a la pequeña gatita.

Pero no solo eran ellos, porque todos se sorprendieron al ver también a unos chicos tirados bajo todos los nekos.

-charle eres hermosa-. Grito un chico que se parecía un poco a Natsu pero con el cabello azul

-¿Happy también tu?-. Gritaron una vez mas Lissana y Lucy

-ay bájate de encima-. Le regaño una chica parecida a Mirajne pero con larga cabellera hasta las rodillas-

-¿charle?-. Le llamo la pequeña gatita que se encontraba en brazos de Romeo

-rayos que nos pasó-. Tomaba la palabra un apuesto joven alto y fornido de larga cabellera negra.

-¿ese es Lily?... vaya que apuesto seria como humano-. Comentaron algunas

-claro, ¡ese es mi neko!-. Lloriqueo Gajeel.

-t-tu ¿eres Frosh?-. Preguntaba un chico parecido a Sting pero de cabellos castaños a una chica que se encontraba tirada con un pequeño traje de rana bastante sexy.

-s-si-. Murmuro bajito avergonzándose, tapando sus grandes pechos con sus delgados brazos, era muy parecida a Yukino pero con el cabello de color verde.

-¡eres hermosa!-. Grito Lector acercándose a ella

-¡kyaaaa!-. Grito la linda Frosh (?)

.

-no sabía que Frosh fuera una chica-. Murmuro bajito Rogue apenado de no haberlo sabido

-ella no quería decirle a nadie, pensó que sería humillante que fueras el único chico con una exceed-. Comento Yukino mientras pensaba en que rayos iba a pasar con ese drama y con el neko pervertido que se aferraba a sus senos.

.

.

.

Qué tal? Les gusto? Espero que si… yo se que Frosh es niño pero en este fic yo quería que fuera niña y le cambie de sexo jojojojo… espero en verdad que les gustara y este será un fic corto de un par de capítulos mas :3 _**¿reviews?**_


End file.
